


Warm Her Through

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [137]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary reclined in her chair in the Library, still a little cold from the hunt.





	Warm Her Through

Mary reclined in her chair in the Library, still a little cold from the hunt. The bracing winter’s day had made her face pink and it had started raining not long after they had set off. Mary shivered. The door opened and Lavinia stepped in, a blanket draped over her arm.   
“I thought you might like this.”   
“You are a dear. Thank you.”   
Mary stood up and allowed Lavinia to drape the fleece over her shoulders, standing so close that Mary could feel the warmth from her body. Their eyes met. Lavinia blushed. Mary leaned in, pressing their lips together.


End file.
